Brothers, Allergies, and The Frog Prince
by GraceTheGraceless
Summary: Robin doesn't always know when to take a break from working, but luckily, Roy and Wally do! When Dick suffers from some horrible allergies, the boys take it upon themselves to let their little brother rest in this short one-shot. Written for katudaisoku.


_Click_

_Click Tap_

_Click Tap Click Click Tap_

Robin had been working for 48 hours. Correction; Robin had been working for 48 hours **straight**.

'_Sniff!'_

With sniffling. And sneezing.

"Robbiiiiieeee~" Came the (slightly-irritating) voice of everyone's favorite ginger superhero: Kid Flash!

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, puckering his lips together in effort to make himself look "sexy".

"Hi Wally."

Robin didn't notice the pouty face, but that did little to discourage the ginger boy. He pouted for a moment, but then scooted closer to his raven-haired companion and pushed his hips outward, trying again. Robin still failed to notice.

The fiery-haired boy pouted once again, whining through gritted teeth.

'_Sniff!'_

Wally crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, desperately in need of attention. Clearly, Robin wasn't about to give it to him any physical affection, but perhaps he just needed to be persuaded. The baby-bat sometimes just got too in-depth when it came to his work, right?

Smile plastering itself between freckled cheeks, Wally West threw his arms around the younger boy's stiff shoulders and nuzzled his smooth chin into the pocket of Robin's neck.

"Roo~oobbie~~" Wally whispered into Dick's ear, sly. He hadn't expected the raven-haired child to buck his head forward and squeeze his eyes shut in an explosive fit of sneezes.

"_Hx'choo! Achoo! Hx-hchoo! Hatchoo! Axchu! Hchtchu! Hu-hu-hutchu!"_

Wally blinked as Dick straightened back up and resumed his computer work. Was Robin sick? The kid didn't even seem to notice when Kid Flash stuck an ungloved hand to his forehead, surprised to find a normal temperature.

Wally felt himself going into a trance similar to that of robin when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"My name is Red Arrow!" Roy barked at the computer system, wishing it could just _once_ get his superhero name right.

Wally, of course, saw this as his chance. Something was wrong with Robin, and he was gonna figure it out.

"Roy!" He called out to his "big brother", zooming over and engulfing the older boy in a hug.

"W-wally!" Red Arrow choked, unable to breathe. Wally giggled and pushed himself off of the archer, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," he laughed, pushing hick ginger hair out of his eyes. "But I need some help; I think Rob's sick."

Hearing this made Roy's expression turn serious. "Sick?" he echoed.

"Well, I felt his forehead and he doesn't feel warm, but he keeps sneezing and he's got a runny nose."

Roy but a fist to his chin and considered the symptoms, before instructing Wally of what to do.

"Be back in flash, Roy!" Wally said, cocky grin on his face, before speeding off to some other part of the mountain.

Roy groaned softly under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"okay, now we check on Robin," the archer found him in the kitchen, at the table, typing away and sniffling, the same way Wally had found him.

And, just as Wally had done, Roy pressed the back of his hand against the boy's forehead. He found no temperature, just as Wally had said. The ginger archer pondered over what could be wrong with the little bird when he noticed the open window near the table.

"How long has this been open, Robin?" he asked, closing the window and latching the plastic hook over the bottom pane of glass.

He looked up, just barely, to glance at the window for a minute. "Oh, the window," Robin rubbed at his nose for a second, sniffling a bit as he did. "M'gnn opened it a few hours ago before she and Connor went out. She said something about me needing fresh air."

"Oh you got your fill of that," Roy sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's allergy season. Did you take any medication before opening the window?"

The raven-haired boy mentally retraced his steps, finding that he did not. He shook his head, much to Roy's displeasure.

"Well, you needed a break anyways," He mumbled, "Let's get some meds in you, then we can all watch a movie. Sound good?"

Robin considered protesting, but a series of forceful sneezes cut him off.

_X'choo! Ht'choo'oo! Hatch'oo! Ahh…Ah~hh...ACH'OO!_

_Sniff!_

"Sounds good," He finally answered. "Hey, where's Wally?"

Hearing his name, Wally zipped into the room, carrying a bottle of water and a few purple pills. He shot his baby brother a cocky grin.

"Just waiting for my cue!"

Robin rolled his eyes, having removed the mask a few hours ago after the team left to go shopping. His eyes had been too red and itchy to keep it on as he worked.

Wally wrapped an arm around Robin's neck and rustled his ebony hair with an ungloved fist.

"Wa-lly!" Dick protested, smiling even so.

Roy huffed a quiet laugh before pushing them both onto the couch, just as Robin swallowed his pills.

"Prințesa și Broscoiul?" Robin asked, baby blue eyes gazing up at his older brothers.

Roy smiled. "Of course."


End file.
